Galaxy
The'' Galaxy'' an Advanced Miner-class ship and the best of its class to be added into the game so far. Description The Galaxy '''is the largest and fastest harvesting (60 m3/s) Miner class ship in the game with 4 Large Mining Lasers. It takes a minimum of about 2 minutes & 46 seconds to fill up its Ore Hold. Interior The interior starts off with a fancy hallway leading into the pilot's room. The pilot's room contains a detailed chair behind a hologram of the '''Galaxy. To the left and right of the hologram are two screens giving details about the ship. Similar to the Prototype X-1 and Absolution. Advantages * Has the most health out of all Miners, with 10,000 Shield and Hull. * Has the highest mining rate with its 4 Large Mining Turrets. * Has the largest Ore Hold in the game, with an Ore Capacity of 10,000. * Has a explosion value of 750. Only Super Capital Ships surpass this explosion value. * Can make up to 250K Credits per hour of Mining. Disadvantages * All Turrets are top mounted, requiring the ship to be below or in front (at an angle) of Ores. * Most expensive Miner and a prime target for Pirates. * Requires 2.5 Million Credits to build. * Huge, bulky, and slow, making it an easy target. * Aliens often attack Miners like the Galaxy. Strategy * Don't mine in a War. * If you are mining in a Galaxy and you get ambushed by combat Ships or Aliens, your best bet would be to quickly get back to your Starbase and despawn. (Do not over-estimate the health of the Galaxy. Just because it has high health doesn't mean it has damage resistance) * Do not use this as a nuke or a tank. * Ideally only use this on a VIP Server. * Has a ~7k mining range. Version History * Disabled along with all other Advanced Ships (previously identified as Artifact Ships) in version .65a due to people cheating to get Artifacts. * Re-enabled in version .65b, but cost increased dramatically from 795,900 Credits to 2.5 million Credits. * Remodeled in .66b Trivia * The Galaxy is only non-Super Capital Advanced Ship that is constantly available; all others are currently part of a quest that changes monthly. * Alongside the M Class, Festive Wasp, and the Patriotic Rorqual (if you count the Patriotic Mining Lasers), the Galaxy is the fourth of its class to have Large Mining Lasers. * The eighth most expensive ship in the game. * jay4444444444, the same person to be the first to lose a Cyber Leviathan, was also the first person to lose a Galaxy (to an Alien). * The Galaxy's interior is very similar to the Absolution's interior. * The only Miner that must be bought from a ship quest requestor. * Costs 27,500 ROBUX to buy enough Credits. * Only gives $538,097 Credits if you sell it. * You can make more than 13,000 Credits per run with this ship, even with low Loyalty, and can make more than 15,000 Credits per run at 30% Loyalty. * If you have 20% Loyalty or more, you can start transfer dumping to make way more Credits than normal. With 30% Loyalty you make around 20-24K Credits. * This ship is a REALLY good nuke. (not very cost efficient for a nuke, might as well nuke an Orca instead.) * Has an energy orb similar to those of the Vansnova and Andromeda. * If you look closely, it seems the Galaxy is almost a city-ship, covered in buildings and even what appears to be factories with smoke stacks. Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Miner Category:Advanced Ship Category:Quest